Bioethics can be defined as the systematic study of the social and ethical implications of practices or developments in the fields of biology and medicine. As this definition suggests, the subject-matter of Bioethics is drawn from a broad spectrum of disciplines, including the natural sciences (biology, medicine), and social sciences (social implications), and the humanities (ethical implications). Sample bioethical issues which are currently receiving widespread attention from both the general public and medical profession are human experimentation, genetic intervention, behavior control, and euthanasia. The primary aim of this project is to develop a mechanism for bibliographic control of the rapidly-expanding literature in the field of Bioethics. In fulfillment of this aim three major products will be generated: (1) an index language appropriate to the field of Bioethics; (2) a series of publications: three comprehensive annual bibliographies of English-language documents relevant to the field of bioethics; and (3) an information-retrieval system capable of providing immediate subject-access to the literature of Bioethics. During the second year of the project Volume I of the Bibliography of Bioethics was published by the Gale Research Company of Detroit, Michigan. This 225-page work is divided into six parts; an introduction; the Bioeithics Thesaurus; the Subject Entry Section; a List of Journals Cited; and Author and Title Indices. The first volume of the Bibliography indexes 800 documents. Volume II will be published in June of 1976 and will index more than 1,200 documents. The automated information-retrieval system for bioethics will be operational by September of 1976.